A Different Harry
by smartgal2007
Summary: What if Harry's Aunt and Uncel were nice to him, and Dudley was like a brother? What if he got into slytherin? And what if Dumbledor was the real evil person? Read and find out. Pos. Slashlemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! It is 3:40 in the morning; and I am still wide awake, and board like hell. So I decided to write this story. Now I do know that I do have three other stories that I should be working on, but I am not really in the mood for them, and how can I type if I not in the mood. Besides, the evil plot bunny is holding me hostage till I type a story or another chapter for one of my other stories. Now just a word of warning, I am a very fucked up person, so this story is more than likely going to be fucked up as well. If this is still ok, then sit back and enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I no own, that is JK Rolling's but I can always dream.**

Chapter One

Mrs. Dursly of number four pivite drive was frantic this morning, and it was not from the fact that she had found her sister's son on the door steps of her house. No, not that at all. It was from the letter that was left will the child. Now Mrs. Dursley, pretended that she did not have a sister, even as far as to tell her husband that she hated her and her freakish ways. But that was far from the truth; the truth was that she was envious of her older sister. Jealous that her sister had a life that she had dreamt about her entire childhood; but was never given. And it was because of this that she started to hate her best friend, her sister.

FLASHBACK

Petunia was so excited when she learned that her sister was a witch and could do magic. It was Lily's 11th birthday and she had got a letter from Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. And every year Lily would write letters to her sister while she was in school, telling her all about the school and all of her adventures. Even went with her sister to get her school books and supplies and then letter reading the books in the summer; Petunia couldn't wait till she was 11, so she could go to Hogwarts. Four years went by, and when Petunia turned 11, no letter. Petunia then became so envious of her sister that is blinded her into hating her sister and magic.

END OF FLASHBACK

But now, knowing that her sister was gone, and she never told her sorry and that she still loved her. Mrs. Dirsley then looked at her sister's baby. It was then and there that she decided that she would take care of this child as if it was her own, no matter what her husband said; she owed her sister that much. And if the child was as special as her sister was; well hell be damned, because she would make sure that he was the best in his world.

"Verdon!" Mrs. Dursley yelled for her husband.

"Yes dear, what's wrong?" Mr. Dursley replied.

"My sister and her husband are dead and I have her son here with me." She replied.

"You mean that freak is dead and we were wade lade with the Freak's brat?" He said, as if it was below him just to speak it.

Mrs.Dursley then turned around and slapped her husband across the face. "I'll admit that my sister and her husband were different; and more than likely, their son will be the same way. But you are not going to speak that way about my sister. And as far as I can, Lily's son, Harry, is as good as Dudley's brother. Do I make my self clear?" Mrs. Dursley said dangerously to her husband.

"Yes dear." He replied.

"Good!" was his only replied, as his wife had turned picking up the baby and took baby Harry up stairs to meet his new big brother?

**Yay! What do you think of it so far? Should prove to be interesting. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! How are you doing? Yeah, here is the next chapter and I hope that it is a lot longer for all you. I do know that my first chapter was really short, but it was more of a prelude you can say. So without further wait; chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I only own me, myself, and I; oh and the plot; but that is all.**

Mrs. Dursley was having a hell of a time with her husband when it came to Harry. Whenever she was not looking he was calling the poor boy names, and he was only one year old. She then started to wonder why in the world she married such a man. She knew why, it was from her envy of Lily that she wanted to be as _normal_ as possible; so she married this fat tub of lard. Hell she didn't even like him, much less love. It was when she caught him taking Harry's food and giving it to Dudley that she finally put her foot down. She would not stand for this.

So she used some of her inheritance that her husband did not know of and bought a house in London. She then had it furnished with everything that she would need to make it homey and to take care of both of her boys. After of which she then went and got a job as a cook at a restarant. Though she had gone off to college and became a master chef; she planned on being a stay at home mother after marrying Verdon. She and the boys moved out and were now living on their own. After a month, she was premoted to head chef of a five star restarant and had enough money put in the bank that she decided that now was the perfect time to get a divorce.

The court went smoother then she had thought it would. She had told the court how she was so envious of her sister that she had ended up marrying Verdon. She then told the court how her sister died, and how she realized how she had been so wrong, and now vowed to take care of young Harry as if he was one of her own. She then went on to tell the court how Verdon was treating Harry. That was all it took for Petunia, Verdon was sent off to jail for abusing a child and Petunia was given custody of both boys.

Both Harry and Dudley were insufferable by the time they were three. Dudley could now speak somewhat decently for a three year old. But Harry, Harry could speak as well as any ten year old and was able to read Doctor Suess books. Petunia was so impress and proud of Harry; though she was still trying to figure out where he had learned how to read. Though that was not what she was really proud of. He was already doing magic. Petunia remembered that her sister hadn't started to show signs of magic till she was nine years old. And another thing that made her proud of Harry was when he would go into the kitchen when she was fixing something and ask if he could help. So she started to teach him how to cook. Harry loved it. Petunia just thought that Harry was the way he was because he was the child of both a witch and a wizard.

"Mommy what will you be teaching me today." Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Even though Petunia had told Harry that she was his aunt; his mommy's sister; he still called her mommy. Not that Petunia minded, since she saw him as her son. "We are going to make some beef stew." She replied.

"What's beef stew mommy?" he then asked.

"Well baby, it is a soup that has beef, cow meat, and lots of vegetables in it." She replied.

"What kind of vegetables?" He then asked.

"Any kind you like baby." She replied as she picked him up and put him in his high chair.

"Carrots! Lots of carrots, mommy, I love carrots." He then said happily.

"Ok, I know that you love carrots. Here we go." She said as sat a small cutting board on the high. She then placed three carrots on the board and a small paring knife. Harry started to cut the carrots up evenly, while Petunia watched to insure that he did not hurt himself. Harry ended up cutting up a whole two bags, except for one carrot which he was nibbling on. While he was nibbling on the carrot, Petunia had cut up a pot roast and putted it into the pot and added the pot roast liquids that it was cooked in. She then added Harry's carrots. Harry was then able to cut up (with Petunia's watchful glaze) potatoes, celery, green beans, and more carrots. Petunias added them as well as some corn. After cooking Harry used his magic to clean the dirty dishes.

This was how it went for breakfast and lunch every day, since Petunia worked evening. Dudley and Harry, when Harry wasn't helping his _mommy_ cook and clean, would watch the telly or play in their toy room. Today, Dudley wanted Harry to read to him

"'arry, 'ould 'ou read to me?" He asked.

"Sure, Dudley. What book would you like me to read to you?" Harry replied.

"I wike the cat in the hat." Was replied to Harry. Just then the book came floating down from the top shelf of the bookcase; and Harry started to read to Dudley. Dudley, though three, knew that his _brother,_ Harry, was special and could do things that he could not; but that was ok with him. Petunia just smiled at the two curled up together while Harry was reading.

Life went the same for the next two years. Dudley started to read, while Harry had improved in his reading as well as all other areas. If Petunia had to guess where Harry was academically, she would have to put him in fifth/sixth grade. She was truly proud of him. But one thing was starting to worry her. Harry's magic was becoming stronger and more widely used, and she had no idea what she should do; though she did know that he would for sure go off to Hogwarts.

That day, Petunia and both of the boys were at the park. Both of the boys were playing while she was sitting under the tree with the picnic basket watching them. It was a really nice sunny day and there was no cloud in sight. The sky was a nice rich sky blue, and the fact that there was a nice breeze made it a perfect day. Petunia decided that now would be a good time to start getting lunch ready.

Harry and Dudley were playing on the jungle gym when some big kids came over. "What are you babies doing playing on _our_ jungle gym?" They asked tantingly.

"We are just playing." Replied Harry replied, while Dudley try to hide.

"Well not any more you're not." The leader of the group said.

"You can't make us leave. You don't own it; go play somewhere else if you don't want to share you meanies." Harry said right back at them.

"OOOOO, the baby thinks he can stand up to us; well boys, lets show him what happens when they don't listen to us." He said as him and his gang started to surround Harry and Dudley. Before either boys knew it, the big kids were beating them up. Just then Petunia notice and was just about to get up and yell at the boys when all of a sudden a bright light came from the boys and the bigger kids went flying backwards and were knocked out by the force. Harry had his body covering Dudley's trying to protect him.

Petunia quickly ran over to _her_ boys to make sure they were ok. Harry was asleep and Dudley was terrified. She then took both boys and all their stuff back home as fast as she could. She knew what she was going to have to do when Harry awoke. Harry didn't wake till the next day.

"Harry dear, could you please come here?" Petunia said as she called for Harry to come.

"What is it mommy?" Harry said as he came into the room.

"Well baby, there are a few things I need to tell you." She said.

"Ok." Was what Harry answered with.

"Well, you see, your mother, my sister and her husband, your dad died when you were a baby. Yes I know I told you this but there is more. You see they weren't normal people, they were like you. You see Harry, your parents could to magic; they were a witch and a wizard. And they lived in a place where other witches and wizards lived.

"Well in this place there was a dark wizard who, I don't know much about besides the fact that he killed your parents and then try to kill you but it didn't work and he ended up dead. I know that this is hard to understand so you can read the letter that was left with you when you were left here," Petunia said as she handed Harry the letter that was left with him on that faithful night.

Harry read the letter then looked back up. "So does that mean I am a wizard?" He asked her.

"Yes it does, quite a famous wizard I would guess; and when you turn eleven you will be going to a school called Hogwarts, which is a school for witches and wizards." She replied.

"So it will teach me magic?" Harry asked.

"Yes and much, much more from what my sister told me when she went to the school." She replied.

"But what if I want to start learning now how to do magic instead of waiting six years?" He asked.

" I hoped you would say that. I think that you need to learn how to control your magic Harry before you accidently do something bad. So today we are going to go to the place where my sister went to get the things she needed for school. Alright?" Petunia asked as Harry nodded his head.

Petunia then took Dudley over to her next door neighbor so he could be watched while she took Harry off to get some things to teach him his magic. She and Harry went off to downtown part of London and to a place called the Leaky Cauldron. The place reminded Harry of some movies he had seen of the medieval times. Petunia then walked up to the counter and waited for the owner to come over to her.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the owner said to Petunia.

"Hello Tom, it's me Petunia, Lily's sister, remember?" Petunia asked.

"Petunia, aw yes I remember now, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well you see, I wanted to take my nephew, Harry here, to Diagon Alley to get him some books, but I can't remember how to get there." Was petunia's replie

Tom then turned to Harry who was standing on a stool and said, "Bless my heart." And then turned back to Petunia, and said, "yes I would love to show you and young Harry." He then took both of them back behind the story where he taped three stones on the wall and a doorway opened up from the wall.

"Thank you Tom, it was good to see you again, but I think Harry and I can manage form here." Petunia said to Tom.

"Your very welcome, and make sure that you make it to Gringotts first ok. And if you need any help you know where to find me. Good luck Harry." Tom said and then went back to his tavern.

Petunia then took Harry's hand and they made their way to Gringotts, while Harry was trying to take in everything he was seeing. So many strange things where making his head spin; there was a place where owls were in cages and another place where you went for potions, also a place were you got all those weird robs everyone was wearing. What really shocked Harry was Gringotts, it had these weird looking little people around it. Then his aunt explained to him, " This here is Gringotts, it's a wizarding bank, and from what I have been told, it is the safest place in the world, well except for Hogwart maybe; I'm not sure, been a long time since I have been in this place."

"Mommy, who or what are those people?" harry asked innocently.

"Those Harry are Gobblins, and from what my sister told me, it best not to cross them either." Petunia answered Harry who just nodding his head in understanding.

Petunia took Harry inside the bank and with him went up with Harry to the front desk. The little gobblin looked up at Petunia and asked, "How may I help you?" as he sat his quell down from doing book work.

"Yes I would like to do a muggle exchange if you would not mind." Petunia said to the gobblin while Harry looked on with aw.

"And how many pounds would you like for me to exchange for you ma'am?" its replie was.

"£500 **(A/U: 500 pounds or $1030)**" Petunia said as she handed him the money.

The gobblin then counted it, said excuse me and then went to the back room. A few minutes later he came back with what seem to be a nice size sack of coins. He then handed the bag to Petunia and said to her, "Here you go ma'am, that is 213 galleons, 11 sickles and 19 knuts, thank you and have a nice day." And with that the gobblin went back to his book working, as Petunia took Harry out of the bank off to get his things.

**Yeah me, another chapter done. Well first of all I would like to thank my beta, My imouto (japanese's for sister) and for all the people who have read my story. Also I would like to say these final words to my readers, 10 reviews before I put up chapie 3, so in other words read review or I sick the evil bunny on you.**

**Evil bunny: Yeah, New victums!**


End file.
